I don't want to be here!
by TheLunaGoddess
Summary: I just wanted to be a supporting character, better yet just an extra, walking past only briefly. To live a normal high school life where the only thing to stress about is homework and picking a college degree. I never wanted to get involved especially with Bella Swan and her obsession with the Cullen family and their secret.


**AN:** Hi y'all, this is my first attempt in writing a twilight fanfiction. English was never my best subject so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, plots holes and/or describing things etc. but I'll try my best, so feedback is much appreciated so please leave a review. I hope you enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyers Twilight series or any of its characters, just my own character.

_Italic: thoughts_

Prologue

I'd never thought this would happen, it was hard to believe it was possible but not matter how much I wished to wake up from this nightmare, it was my reality and it was only just the beginning.

1\. What the hell?!

"We're moving to Forks?" I stared up at my mum in disbelief. she was leaning against the kitchen counter, facing me. her mouth frowning as if she wasn't completely happy with the decision either, "No, you are."

I was shocked, what did she mean just me?! In Forks, alone, in an unknown town, although I was born there, my parents and I moved while I was still a baby, so it don't remember much about it. The only thing I knew about Forks, that it's a place featured in the twilight saga, a fiction novel of a clumsy teenage girl in a triangle love story with a vampire and a werewolf, even though I quite liked the books when I was young girl, I'm no longer a naïve young girl believing in a twisted fairytale which obviously showed a Mary sue character and an abusive relationship hidden by the fantasy of supernatural beings.

"Honey, your grandma has given you a lovely house there in her will and it's paid off, so you don't have to worry about the mortgage, as you know I started this great new job here with a great salary so your dad and I won't be able to move and you know your dad, he won't move without me, we'll call every day and I'll send you money when you need as well as pay the monthly utilities so you don't have to worry about that either." She smiled, her dimples showing as small wrinkles formed around her warm brown eyes.

I scoffed, "while that's great and all but I still don't understand why I have to go, what about my school and job? why couldn't you just rent it out, sale it or something and wait dad actually agreed to this?" my hazel eyes wide still in shock as I watched my mum poured herself and I a cup of tea knowing it will help calm my anxiety down.

"Well not a first, but I just thought it would be a new experience for you, a great opportunity; a new place and a new school, a breath of fresh air." She said trying to sound enthusiastic about the idea, looking down at her tea as she fought back her tears, trying to not think about the recent passing of her parents. I stiffened, feeling guilty. _she probably doesn't want to rent or sale the house she grew up in._ "plus, you like the forest scenery and as for your job, well you can always find a new one there but really you don't have to if you don't want to like I said I'm more than willing to give you money, you're my only daughter after all and school, it's not like you had any friends here, maybe you'll make some friends over there." She continued, drying her eyes.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I gasped sarcastically "wow, thanks mum." She chuckled as we grinned at each other.

I love my mum, I really do especially her laid back and open-minded personality but sometimes she can have such wicked sense of humor but to be fair I am the same, like mother like daughter.

It was true though, I didn't really have friends. Well I do but I wouldn't consider them close friends you know the ones that you just hang out in school and have small talk, never really hanging out with them outside of school but that's how I was, I like keeping to myself, focusing more on my studies and working part-time, saving money for my future. I had no time for friends, probably the reason why most people didn't want to be my friend since I never gave them any of my time also most people around my age preferred to go out, socialise, party on their free days however It never really bothered me.

"Just think about it, ok? Oh, look your dad is home, we can have dinner" she said hugging me tightly.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, living in the city can be quite noisy and busy with so many people. It would be nice change of scenery, I've always preferred nature, the peace and quietness of it. I always felt close to it. I'm a huge green thumb, having all sorts of plants and flowers in my room, hopefully I'll be able to take them all.

Dinner was quiet, most of the conversation was between my parents. I really didn't have much say since I was thinking of the pros and cons of leaving the haven of my home. I wouldn't say I'm feeling blue about it, I just wasn't sure how I felt about moving to new place on my own especially without having any relatives there, then again mum was probably right, it would be a new experience. Pursing my lips as I thought _It is a little boring here. _

I breathed in and out slowly, lying on my bed unable to go to sleep.

The sound of knuckles softy pounding against my bedroom door. "Hi pumpkin, how you are feeling?" I could hear my dad asking me though my earphones. His tall figure walking through my bedroom door. Even though my nationality ratio was more Chinese than European, I definitely inherited more of my dad's side of genetics; fair-skinned, hazel eyes, messy long wavy hair that was constantly in my face as well as being the above average height of 5'8", still I inherited a few features of my mums; her jet-black hair colour, oval-shaped face, dimples and lean figure but that was more exercising regularly. I sighed deeply, sitting up on my bed, taking my earphones out.

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking about what mum said, I can't exactly change my mind once I start school over there." I slouched looking out my window. "well the choice is up to you, you still have a few weeks to decided, you don't have to go if you don't want to." My dad smiled, giving me a one-armed hug as he sat next me. "Thanks dad. I love you."

I smiled leaning against him. "I love you too pumpkin." My dad and I always had a close relationship being that fact I was his only daughter and child. My dad is a very calm and relaxed person, doesn't like to get involved into drama. something I picked up from him, a lot of things don't bother me, but I did get my lack of patience, stubbornness and pettiness from my mum, also at times oblivious to things.

Few weeks later, nearing the end of December, we celebrated Christmas together and as much time as possible before the beginning of the new year in which I leave to go to Forks. Good thing is I still have a few days to settle in before I start my first day in Forks High School as a Junior. It was difficult to buy appropriate winter clothes after all, its summer at the moment here and at boiling temperatures, never snowing at all. It will definitely take some time to get used to since I lived my whole life in Australia, then again Melbourne weather is constantly changing from warm to cold and visa versa within a whole day. My parents and I said our goodbyes before I got on my plane. It was a 20-hour flight from Melbourne, Australia to Forks, Washington, having to stop in-between places. I've never been so jet-lagged in my life.

The drive from the airport was a smooth, very quiet but not at all awkward, nearly falling asleep in the warm taxi to my new home but luckily, I didn't because It was beautiful. Everything was green, so green, all the trees, their branches, the trunks, and the ground, covered with moss and ferns, it was wonderful, a huge change from the city lifestyle. _Maybe It wasn't such a bad idea after all. Small population of 3,535, certainly a small town. _I finally made it to my house; a small, two-bedroom, two-story house. It was well taken care of, with vines of moonflowers and wisterias up the walls, not surprising since my grandmother was a green-thumb too, it was too bad I never got to know her very well since we lived so far apart. Funnily enough as I moved the last of my stuff from the box truck, I noticed that my neighbour's house across the road looked awfully familiar, a police car parked on the side on the road and a faded red probably more of an orange coloured chevy truck parked in the driveway, my eyes narrowed subconsciously since it was hard for me to see from a distance without my glasses. I shrugged, not caring anymore, feeling exhausted. I carried the last of my plants that I managed to bring with me, closing the door with the back of my shoe. I'm so going to sleep for a few days.

Settling in was a struggle at first, the delivery of my car to Forks took longer than expected because of an unfortunate delay but everything sorted out and I managed to get some groceries in my fridge. At least now I don't have to worry about starving. I sighed, a huge breath of relief. Now I can relax and water some of my plants before - a soft knock thumped on my front door. I blinked at it, holding my breath _oh god. I hope its not my neighbours. _not that I didn't like people, I just wasn't good at greeting people, no its more like I wasn't used to it. Back in Australia, I've never met or greeted my neighbours. Ever. My parents did all that. But I guess I can't pretend I'm not here. Or can I? No, they probably saw me just return home, I rolled my eyes, I can't avoid it forever either. The door creaked slightly as I opened it, a cold breeze greeting me. Looking down, my eyes locked on a pair of wide brown eyes "uh hi?" I lifted an eyebrow.

Her heart-shaped face paled, her movement stiffed in awkwardness as she bit her lips in nervousness ever so often as she introduced herself. "Um, Hi. I'm Isabella – eh Bella Swan, we're your neighbours – well Charli- my dad and I – we live just across the road. I noticed you just moved in and I thought I'd come over and say Hi." I tilted my head slightly._ She calls her dad by his name? Charlie? wait...Bella Swan? _I tensed, my eyes widening. _Wait there's no way! Nah._

"Cool" _Wow way to be polite. _"eh nice to meet you! I'm Sierra Petrakov, I just moved in a few days ago." I smiled, trying to act unsuspiciously at her. "Oh same, I moved in with my dad just yesterday. Are you studying here or?" "yeah" I nodded. Her eyes lit up. "oh, that's great, I assume Forks High School, right? maybe we can go together? Seeing as we are both new students." "yeah sure" I nodded once again, the corner of my mouth curved into a small smile, hoping this awkward conversation would just stop. I shut the door behind me after we conversed a bit, making an excuse I had stuff to do which was sort of true since I haven't finished unpacking some things. I stood still by the door, my back to it, unable to process what the hell just happened? Bella Swan, moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her dad, who happened to have the name Charlie who is also a local police officer and brought her a red faded orange chevy truck?!

"**What the hell?" **

So that's the end of the first chapter. How did you guys find? Reviews are much appreciated 😊 this story will follow mostly the books, it is a romance story but slow burn. Sierra will not be Mary sue I promise, I definitely do not like Mary sue characters *cough* Bella. I really hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
